


Fourth Date

by Kyana



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (only mentionned though), Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, First Kiss, M/M, Tattoo Artist Magnus Bane, do they though, they eat they drink and they watch Netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyana/pseuds/Kyana
Summary: In this little AU I have in my head, Alec goes to Magnus' place for their fourth date. It's not really what he planned, but it's not that bad after all.





	Fourth Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! So this is something I wrote a few months ago and never planned to post because I didn't like it at the time, but I found it again hidden in my files and decided to give it a shot!   
> Be aware that english is not my first language and this is not betaed at all. (If someone wants to give me corrections for any grammaticals or syntaxes mistakes I made, I'm all ears !)
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think :)

Alec groaned loudly as he finished getting dressed and checked the weather through the window. It was pouring outside. And he was supposed to meet up with Magnus and maybe take a walk.  
They knew each other for about six months now and it was their fourth date since Magnus had asked him out two weeks before.  
After the coffee shop date, they had met for a movie and then for dinner. Today was supposed to be an ice cream and walk in the park kind of date. When it had started to rain earlier in the morning, Alec had texted Magnus to see what they could do instead and Magnus had simply replied that he just wanted to spend some time with Alecso he didn't care what they did.   
They agreed to meet at Magnus' place and decide at that moment, depending on the weather. Which didn't look good for now...

Alec let out a deep sight before putting on his jacket, grabbed his umbrella and left his appartment.  
Not only was it raining heavily, but the wind was also going strong. So it's no surprise to say that despite his umbrella, Alec was completely drenched when he knocked on Magnus' door.

Magnus opened the door quickly and laughed at his state.  
« Is it raining my dear ? » Alec glared at him a little as he made his way inside.

« Come on, » Magnus chuckled, « I'll give you something dry to wear, you're going to catch a cold like that. »

He led the way to his bedroom and Alec followed him almost shyly. It wasn't the first time he was in Magnus' apartment but he never actually went to his bedroom.

Magnus was busy looking for clothes in his large closet as Alec stood a bit awkwardly by the end of the bed, looking around him and discovering the room at the same time.   
The bed was massive and took almost all of the place, red silk sheets undone, as if Magnus just got up. There was two bedside tables on each of the bed and Alec guessed that Magnus had a preference for the right side when he noticed a book and a pair of reading glasses next to the lamp. That fact made him smile a little since he himself usually favored the left side of his own bed.  
There was a door next to that side of the bed, probably leading to a private bathroom. And on the right, taking almost the whole mall, the closet .

Magnus stepped out of it with a dark grey sweatpant and a large white tshirt.  
« Here, this should fit » Alec smiled in thanks as he took them « You can change here, I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Coffee ? »

« Yes, please »

Magnus left the bedroom, closing the room behind him on his way out and Alec quickly stepped out of his wet clothes. 

He joined Magnus in the kitchen, his own clothes in his hand. The other man lifted his head from his phone as he heard him approaching, and winked.

« Well that fit quite well if I must say » Alec chuckled and looked down at the clothes he was wearing. The pants was good but the tshirt was a tiny bit too tight. He showed Magnus his own clothes in his hands.

« I don't know where to put those though. »

Magnus moved around the kitchen counter and grabbed the clothes before disappearing down the corridor. He came back after a few minutes, smiling softly at Alec as he joined him back in the kitchen.

« I put them in the dryer »

« Thanks »

Alec took a seat on a high stool around the counter and Magnus slided him a fuming mug before taking place beside him.

« I'm sorry I made you walk in such a deplorable weather. » Alec chuckled a bit as he wrapped his hands around the hot mug to warm them up a bit.

« Well at least I was the only one wet. »

« We better stay in today. I suggest homemade dinner and Netflix ? »Magnus looked at him as he took a sip of his own mug.

« Seems like a great idea »

« Since it's still a bit early for dinner, we could still start the Netflix part ? »

Alec nodded then followed Magnus to his living room, taking place on the couch with his cup of coffee.

 

\-----

 

In the end, they settled for a rewatch of Brooklyn 99, both of them not wanting to start something new.  
They didn't watch a lot though, and instead ended talking, the TV only a background sound.   
Alec had his body turned toward Magnus, his back against the arm of the couch with one knee pulled up on the cushions and one arm resting on the back of it. If he leaned a bit toward Magnus, he could brush his shoulder and arm with his fingers. He didn't. 

Magnus was telling him a story involving Catarina, Ragnor and himself at some New Orleans Carnival, moving his hands around a lot, his own position mirroring Alec's. The story was funny and the way Magnus had to tell it was fascinating, but Alec found himself staring at the man in front of him, only half listening to his words. He was smiling as he told him the story, and Alec could tell the fondness Magnus had for his old friends in his eyes and in the way his whole face lightened up as he talked about them.

Alec couldn't help the way his eyes were attracted to the other man's lips as he talked, staring a bit as they moved, forming words that he barely heard. He forced himself to look up at Magnus' eyes a few times. 

Alec has been wanting to kiss Magnus probably since the moment he met him. He didn't really know what prevented him from doing it now, since they had started dating a couple of weeks ago. But here, on Magnus' couch, he's actually restraining himself from leaning in and pressing his own lips against Magnus'. 

Alec suddenly realised he was staring again without even listening to what Magnus was saying anymore because Magnus had stopped talking... Or at least, his lips were not moving anymore, and a knowing smile was slowly lifting the corners of those lips. He lifted his eyes up and met Magnus', making him blush.

« Don't you know that it is rude to stare Alexander ? » Magnus laughed and patted Alec's knee as his blushed deepened.

« Sorry » He said as he looked down at his lap and bit his lips « I got lost in my thoughts »

« Were they involving my mouth ? » Alec looked up again with wide eyes and Magnus threw his head back, laughing again. « Don't worry darling, my story wasn't that great and I'd rather have you staring at my lips than falling asleep on me ! »

Magnus winked at Alec before getting up from the couch and grabbing both of their forgotten mugs from the coffee table.

« You want another one ? While I try to make us something to eat ? » Alec shaked his head.

« I'm good thanks, I feel like my blood is only cafeine right now. »

« I could make us some cocktails if you prefer ? Or beer ? Wine ? Champagne ? »

« Champagne ? » Alec followed Magnus to his kitchen.

« Why not ? There's no rule that says champagne is only reserved for special occasions » He threw a wink at Alec again before moving around his kitchen. « So, what will it be for now ? »

« Beer is fine »

« One beer coming up then » Magnus quickly grabbed a beer from his fridge, opened it and handed it to Alec before fixing himself a glass of red wine, clinking his glass against Alec's bottle.

« To our first inside date ? » Alec chuckled and nodded before taking a sip of his beer then moved to sit on a stool.

Magnus turned back to his fridge again.  
« Soooo, let's see what we could eat... » After a few mumbled words that Alec couldn't pick up, Magnus straighten up and looked at him with a little grimace. « Well... It appears that I don't have much in there...What do you feel about pasta ? »

« Pasta sounds great » Alec nodded.

« Perfect. »

Magnus took out some tomatoes out of his fridge before moving around his kitchen to grab pots and knives and other ingredients. Alec watched him for a few minutes as they both stayed silent before offering his help.  
« Well, there's not much to do but if you want to chop the tomatoes, they're all yours. »

Alec nodded again and moved around the counter to wash his hands.

« Do you like to cook ? » Alec asked as he dryed his hands and moved beside Magnus, ready to help.

« I do actually ! »Magnus said as he put some water to boil. « I'm just too lazy to do it all the time... But when I have someone over, I always try to cook myself ! »

Alec hummed in understanding as he start cutting the tomatoes in small cubes.  
« You enjoy cooking for others, but not so much for yourself ? »

« Something like that yeah » Magnus moved around Alec to grab a few a few things. « You know how I lost both my parents when I was 11 ? I never had someone to cook for me but I always had to do it for the others. I was one of the oldest at the orphanage and there wasn't many people who worked there so I often helped the cooks. I didn't like it at first, but then the kids started to tell me how much they liked what I cooked so I did it more often for them, and ended up liking it. »

Alec turned a bit his head to look at Magnus as he talked and notice that same soft smile he seemed to always had when he talked about found memories. 

Magnus put the pasta in the boiling water as Alec finished cutting his tomatoes.

« That's how Raphael and I met actually. » Magnus move to stand with his hips against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Alec, and Alec found himself mirroring his position again. « I was seventeen at the time and he just turned fifteen. He arrived one day with his little sister. She took a liking on me and she loved my cooking, and often came in the kitchen to either help me or talk my ears off. Raphael didn't liked it, but after a few months he slowly opened up to me and well, the rest is history. Now we work together, and he'll never admit it, but he can't live without me ! »

Alec laughed softly at that as Magnus turn to check their food, announcing that it should be ready pretty soon before moving back to his previous position. Alec let his eyes roamed over Magnus bare arms, like they often did. Admiring the beautiful design of black ink on his skin.

« How did you became a tattoo artist ? » He didn't realised he asked the question until after he opened his mouth.

Magnus smiled as he moved his hand to grab his wine glass and take a sip before answering.  
« Hmm, it's quite simple. I've always loved the artistic part of tattoos, and I was a good artist enough that some of my school fellow students often asked me to draw them tattoos. » He put his glass back on the counter before crossing his arm over his chest again. « The summer after graduating, I got this job at a tattoo shop, I only had to welcome clients and take the appointments, but sometimes Jem would trust me with a few drawings to make and after a few months, I asked him to be his apprentice and here I am now ! »

Magnus moved his arms in a « Tadah ! » gesture and Alec laughed a bit as his eyes moved again over the complicated designs running over his forearms, to the clothed biceps and up to the bit of tattoo he could see peaking over the collar of his shirt. This one was driving him crazy.

Alec didn't realised Magnus was talking again, too busy imagining kissing the tattoo up to his jaw. His eyes moved to Magnus' lips again and they were apparently forming words that Alec didn't hear. He didn't notice how close he was moving to Magnus until the lips stopped moving and Alec looked up at Magnus' eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Magnus tilted his head to the side in a silent question. Alec moved one of his hand up to cup Magnus' jaw, the other staying on the kitchen counter, thumb softly brushing Magnus' arm.

He leaned in slowly, as if letting Magnus decide if he wanted this or not, then softly put his lips over Magnus'. 

It was a soft kiss. Lips simply moving slowly against each others. Magnus kissed him back, one hand sliding over Alec's arm, the other on his waist.  
They broke the kiss and looked at each other with the same smile. Alec blushed a bit, mumbling a soft apology for interrupting him. Magnus merely chuckled before pecking his lips and leaning a bit back to look at him.

« It's quite alright Alexander, I've been waiting for that kiss. »

 

\-----

 

They ate on the couch, in front of a movie Alec couldn't even remember the title as they spent the whole time eating then talking and kissing.  
When he left later that night (way later...) and started walking back to his place, Alec couldn't stop smiling.   
He knew he was falling in love, and he certainly was ready for the fall if Magnus was there to catch him.


End file.
